


Texture

by BrushDog



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushDog/pseuds/BrushDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each new touch is a discovery, something Sei wants to share with Noiz, but only on his own terms. So, he plays a little game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texture

Sei opens his eyes to the faintest hints of dawn streaming in through the floor-to-ceiling windows that line the far wall of their bedroom. The digital clock on the nightstand reads 5:32, but he doesn't need to look to know that much. Instead he waits, holding still, listening and feeling for the sound of breathing beside him. Only inches away, Noiz has a protective arm slung loosely around his waist, his chest pressed ever so slightly to Sei's back, skin brushing against skin with every slow inhale and exhale.

Sei counts--one, two, three--before he's certain. Noiz is still asleep. This is when the game begins.

He twists his body in Noiz's grip, careful not to dislodge his arm, and reaches for the top drawer of their nightstand. It's only a bit of a stretch, but he can reach it. His fingertips catch on the edge of the handle and draw it open, slowly, easy, his lips pursed in a silent prayer that it won't make a sound. Fortunately, his prayers are answered. Inch by inch, the drawer slides open until it's far enough along for Sei to reach inside and secure his prize.

Only a few months after he'd moved in with Noiz--a few months following his arrival from Midorijima and nearly a year since he'd met Noiz and his subsequent road to recovery began--Sei had designated the top drawer of the nightstand to be for his personal use only. Noiz was forbidden to use it, to look into it, or to ask about its contents. Sei had warned him gently that he'd be watching, so Noiz shouldn't even try to peek. Noiz had just smiled at the request and willingly acquiesced to Sei's demand.

Since then, the drawer had become Sei's own personal cache of treasures. They were little things at first, a loose cobblestone that had grooves worn into it by wagon wheels long gone from the city's streets, a particularly soft handkerchief that he'd found when Noiz had taken him out to buy a proper suit. As of late, though, the collection was growing. There were feathers, leathers, combs and brushes, even pieces of sandpaper and strips of velcro. All of them held only one thing in common: touch.

Sei knows the story of Noiz's past now, knows how there is more they hold in common than he might have imagined. For Sei, who had abhorred his body and the sensations it carried, something like Noiz's condition might have seemed like a blessing. But as he grew closer to the other man, he saw the burden for what it was. That was why he had used his power to release Noiz from it, why he had given birth to sensation and feeling, to pain and pleasure, to the feeling of touch in Noiz's mind.

And that was why, while Noiz worked diligently to support his younger brother at his father's company, Sei would wander the city and gather little treasures that would remind him of what it meant to Noiz, that would allow of them to share that feeling of touch together.

Of course, it isn't as simple as just presenting Noiz with his findings for the day, as watching him turn them over with his hands, brush his fingertips over the strange textures that Sei has found and sharing in that private moment of discovery. Sei wants something more. He wants to see the feeling awaken on Noiz's face, to see him react with no barriers, with the full honesty that only his subconscious mind can afford. Sei admits to himself that it is, perhaps, a little bit of a selfish hobby, but after the first few tries and the subsequent lovemaking that had followed, Noiz certainly didn't seem interested in complaining.

And so he finds himself shifting quietly in Noiz's hold, turning to face him in the dim light of dawn, his choice for today curled in his hand, and began. The first motion was always against Noiz's arms. He'd found that if he touched on Noiz's face or anywhere else sensitive too soon that Noiz would quickly wake up and spoil the fun. His arms, however, were perfectly fair game. Slowly he runs his hand over them, letting the texture ride against Noiz's skin, over the fair hairs that rested against it there. His eyes fix on Noiz's face, watching carefully as his eyebrows draw together slightly, curious, and a slow breath slips past his lips. He's still sleeping.

Not yet satisfied, Sei lets his hand slide up, following the curve of Noiz's muscles, tracing around the joint of his shoulder.

Noiz's skin is more sensitive against his neck, near his face, but Sei doesn't dare let the touch fall there quite yet. Instead, he curves his path, running lightly over Noiz's collarbone, over his chest--carefully avoiding his nipples--and down the center. By now Noiz starts to stir slightly, the sensation has probably slipped into his unconscious mind and into his dreams as well. Sei knows that if he wants he could share those with Noiz, could see the impact that his actions have on the other man. At the same time, seeing these reactions is worthwhile in its own ways.

The object he holds in hand brushes easily along the bottom of Noiz's ribs, careful to avoid his stomach or sides, before Sei allows its path to trace back upwards. He's given Noiz a taste, just an idea of what is to come, now he can move to the next stage. It begins with his hands. Sei turns the object in his hand once, shifting back so he can find where Noiz's hand rests against the small of his back. He reaches back so he can take the hand in his, pressing the object against his palm, firmly, before sliding it up against the tips of his fingers. A small murmur escapes Noiz's lips at that moment, his eyelids fluttering, but staying closed. He'll be awake soon.

Sei pulls his hand from Noiz's quickly, reaching up now to press the object against Noiz's neck, drawing it down from the tender point below his ear where his jaw ends all the way down to the hollow of his throat. He smiles when he sees Noiz's throat bob with the motion, when he hears the intake of breath from the other man's lips. It's closer now.

Next, his attention turns to Noiz's nipples. His touches there are faster, more firm, quick little staccato brushes of the object's surface against the small nubs of skin. It certainly isn't a trick of Sei's ears that Noiz's exhale sounds like a moan. The way the other man's hand curls around him, tightening his hold, is more than enough to convey that. As he watches Noiz's eyes, waiting with rapt attention for when he can catch a peek of that familiar bright green gaze, he drops his hand down, tracing over Noiz's stomach and navel, all the way down to the soft skin that rests at the edge of the hem on his boxers, the hollow of his hip. Noiz snorts once, his eyes still closed.

"What is it this time?" he murmurs, tracing his fingers idly against Sei's back. "It's rough."

"Well, what do you think it is?" Sei asks, demure, curling his fingers tightly around the object to hide it from sight.

Noiz clicks his tongue as he exhales. Even though he knows Sei will hide it from him until he'd guessed, he keeps his eyes closed out of respect for Sei and the game they play.

"It's not sandpaper, you tried that a few times ago..."

"Mhm, it's not that."

"It's too solid to be fabric..."

"Do you think so?"

"I'm saying it is."

"Then, if it's rough like sandpaper, but something solid, what is it?"

Noiz's lips purse, his fingers stilling against Sei's skin. Sei's anticipation feeds into a growing excitement. When they first played, he'd had a streak of victories with their little game, but Noiz had started to catch on. Sei knows that he'd go out in town and seek out strange and unfamiliar objects, just to get the feel of them, so that he could be the one to win Sei's little games. It upset Sei a little the first time, but he quickly realized that this meant more than just Noiz's desire to win. It was Noiz who wanted to play in his game, who wanted Sei for his opponent.

With a huff, Noiz opens his eyes, frowning slightly as he finally gives Sei a proper look.

"I don't know. It's your win. What is it?"

Sei grins, his lips stretched wide as he pulls his hand up between him, uncurling his fingers around a small, circular, white object.

"It's a rock," he explains, cheerful.

Noiz stares, incredulous. "...That's a rock?"

"Mhm," Sei nods.

"Where did you get a rock like that?"

"Oh, it was at that nice department store downtown. It was with the bath supplies and the shampoos."

Noiz frowns, taking the rock from Sei's hands, turning it over curiously in his fingers. "Why do you need a rock in your bathroom?"

"For your skin, I think. It helps to make it softer."

"Hm...Your skin's already pretty soft," Noiz muses out loud, reaching to take the rock from Sei's hand. His fingers at Sei's back press harder as he pushes the rock against Sei's chest, rubbing it against skin there. "How does it feel for you?"

Sei tucks himself closer with Noiz's urging, tangling their legs together and lightly resting his arms around Noiz's waist as he leans into the touch. He hums under his breath, contemplating Noiz's question and the feeling of the strangely textured rock against his chest. "It's relaxing, somehow," he muses, glancing down at Noiz's hand then back up to his eyes. "It's not hard enough to hurt. It's something to focus on, something different."

"Hmm..." Noiz hums.

His hand follows the same trail that Sei's did, passing the rock slowly up to trace the column of his neck. Only this time, when Noiz does it, he leans forward to catch Sei's lips with his as well. Sei lets his eyes fall shut, sliding his hands up the broad expanse of Noiz's back, drawing him in. They'd only bothered to pull their boxers on after their activities last night, so Sei can feel the flushed heat of Noiz's cock pressed through the cloth against his leg as their bodies move together.

Noiz slides the stone down now, brushing it over Sei's nipple in a tight circle that sends a jolt of heat to curl in his belly, his cock stirring in reply. Sei moans into Noiz's mouth, quiet, but appreciative, catching his lower lip between his teeth and drawing it out. He breaks the kiss, fixing Noiz with a heated gaze, his eyes only half-opened.

Noiz grins. "You want more, don't you?" he whispers into the space between their lips. His hand at the small of Sei's back slips lower, beneath his waistband, fingers and nails tracing against the curve of his ass.

Sei nods, curling one hand around the rock and Noiz's hand both, guiding them lower. "I want to feel it the same way."

"Just what you've done to me, huh?" Noiz murmurs, catching Sei's lips again in a quick kiss.

"Mhm," Sei murmurs against his lips, kissing again. "Just the same."

Noiz is more than happy to oblige. He slides the stone down over Sei's chest, letting it slide over his stomach, tracing it up to his hip where he stops. His gaze catches Sei's, his free hand still working against Sei's ass, fingers drawing a line down to the very edge of his entrance.

"But that's all you did, isn't it?" he asks, watching as Sei's cheeks flush in the dim light of the morning.

"It is..." Sei replies, squirming at the touch of Noiz's hand, the rock. He's fully hard now, his fingertips and nails digging into the skin of Noiz's back, biting there. He wants to urge Noiz on, to roll his hips into the fingers at his ass, to rub his cock against the solid pressure of Noiz's leg, but he fights the temptation. He wants to see what Noiz will do from here even more. "So what will you do now?" he asks, demure.

"I think that right here could use some attention," Noiz replies. He curls his hand around the stone, pulling it from Sei's skin to run the backs of his knuckles along the line of Sei's cock pressed to his boxers. Sei sighs, rolling his hips to follow the gesture, eager.

"I think it does."

"You want me here," Noiz whispers, kissing Sei's lips as he continues his feather light touches against Sei's length.

"I do," Sei replies, returning his kiss, fast and heated.

"That's good."

In a moment, Noiz has worked Sei's boxers open, drawing his cock out one-handed, curling both the stone and his fingers around it at once. Sei gasps, dragging his nails along Noiz's back. The rough texture against his cock is almost too much, almost too painful. He gulps down a breath, his body shaking all over, and blinks to clear his suddenly hazy vision.

The pressure on his cock releases, and when his eyes focus he can see Noiz staring back at him, concerned.

"Not that?" he asks. Both his hands are framing Sei's face. Sei isn't sure when he moved them there.

Sei shakes his head in reply, loosening his grip on Noiz's back a little, tracing his fingertips over the marks he's left there.

"Not--that, I think," he says. When he swallows, he realizes his heart is racing, so he breathes slowly, pulling the air steadily in and out.

Noiz sighs, a rough exhale through his nose that Sei might have missed had he been anywhere but pressed as close as they are now. One hand slips from Sei's face to retrieve the rock where it's fallen to the sheets. He takes Sei's hand in his, pressing the rock back into it.

"Then, do it to me," he says. It's the same sort of frank request that he's made of Sei time and time again. Sei curls his fingers around the stone slowly and nods.

"Mhm, that sounds better."

Noiz grins, squeezing Sei's hand as he guides it back down over his body to the hem of his boxers. "It sounds pretty great," he whispers, hot and sultry, and Sei can't help but smile.

Noiz's honesty is always something he's found attractive. With Noiz there are no layers of intrigue or deceit, no nuance or hidden meaning. With Noiz, he speaks and Sei knows that he can trust those words.

There's no hesitation as he slips his hand under the waistband of Noiz's pants. He lets the stone rub across the head of Noiz's cock before he slides it down his length. Noiz's eyes flutter, his cheeks flushing as a low groan slips from his lips.

"Yeah, that's great," he murmurs, ducking his head to kiss against Sei's neck in reply.

The sight, the sound of it spreads a warmth through Sei's chest that stretches through his body, tingling at the tips of his fingers. He mirrors the hold that Noiz had used on him, curling his hand around Noiz's cock with the stone pressed to its taut skin. There's a dull clicking sound as it rubs against his piercings, dragging them along as his hand slowly moves up and down the shaft. He can feel the shiver that runs down Noiz's spine, hear his breath catch against the skin of his throat as a lusty groan spills from his lips. Noiz kisses his neck again, an agonizingly gentle touch in comparison to the rough grip that Sei holds his cock with, and jerks his hips into Sei's hand. It's his encouragement, urging Sei on. Sei is hardly one to deny him.

Even as he keeps his strokes slow, even, he can feel the intensity building in Noiz's ragged breaths, in his own thrusts against Sei's hand, in the quivering skin beneath Sei's palms. Sei refuses to match Noiz's pace, despite these urgings, instead waiting until he's certain the other man must be near climax before he turns his head, nuzzling against Noiz's ear.

"Noiz," he whispers, "Are you about to come?"

"Yeah," Noiz replies, a choked groan underneath his words. "I'm--almost there."

"Ah," Sei hums, "That's perfect."

All at once, he drops the stone from his hand, releasing Noiz's cock. Noiz's surprised intake of breath fills the air for a beat before Sei has both hands to his shoulders, pressing him back against the bed. He makes quick work of their boxers before resting both knees to either side of Noiz's hips, straddling him as he reaches for the bedstand where they keep the lube.

He has the tube in hand, the cap half unscrewed before Noiz can catch his breath enough to voice words.

"Sei--" is all he says. Sei looks down at him with a smile, slicking two of his fingers and rubbing them together for Noiz to see.

"Wait just a minute," he says, his voice lilting with the curve of his lips as he reaches back to press both fingers into his ass.

Noiz catches on quickly enough, moving his hands to Sei's ass, spreading his cheeks with a firm grip as Sei prepares himself.

"You didn't want me to go alone?" he asks, flashing teeth with a flushed grin.

"That's right," Sei replies, his voice taking on a breathless quality as he thrusts his fingers in and out, stretching and spreading himself as quickly as he can. "I want to go together."

"Heh," Noiz sighs, laughing. "I love it when I get to see you like this."

"On top of you?" Sei asks, pulling his fingers free with a rough exhale, his hand moving to slick Noiz's cock.

"Taking control," Noiz purrs and Sei doesn't even try to fight the flush on his cheeks.

Instead he squares his shoulders, lifting himself up on his knees, hands braced on Noiz's chest, and favors him with a playful smile.

"Is it taking when you'll give it to me?"

"Probably not," Noiz muses, guiding Sei back with his hands, brushing his cock slowly against his slick entrance.

"So it's not when I take it," Sei replies, his voice light as his fingers curl against Noiz's chest, the head of Noiz's cock slowly slipping deeper into him, "It's when I have it."

"Yeah." Noiz's voice is breathless, throaty. He keeps his hold on Sei's hips light, guiding and not restraining, his eyes bright and fixed on Sei's face.

Sei holds that gaze as he slides down, holds it as he breathes slowly, in and out. He holds it until he feels Noiz completely sheathed inside, the smooth metal of his piercings pressing against Sei's insides. Only then does he close his eyes, indulging in the moment. His hands slide against Noiz's skin, heated and only slightly slicked with sweat. He shifts slightly with the motion and he can feel Noiz's cock twitch inside him, can feel the quiver of the muscles beneath him. He smiles, eyes still closed, drawing his nails against Noiz's chest.

"It feels good," Sei purrs, his voice is soft like the cover of a blanket on a cold day. He can hear Noiz's quiet snort of amusement but doesn't wait for a reply before he lifts himself off and starts to move.

Despite Noiz's earlier fervor, Sei is indulgent in the pace he sets. He rides Noiz steadily despite the insistent moans it pulls from the other man's throat. He rides him slowly to savor every drag of his piercings, every twitch of his cock. The sky outside is growing steadily brighter, the warm glow of the sunrise taking the room from a dim blue grey to warm tones of gold and red. Sei opens his eyes and it's almost as though the heat from their bodies together has warmed them both enough to generate their own light.

He laughs at the thought, it's absurd, after all, but the sound cuts out into an urgent gasp. His own need has made itself apparent now, his own desire urging him on. He shifts forward, riding faster and faster. Noiz's sweet nothings and eager moans only urge him on. Noiz's hands have kept their place, pulling Sei's hips down again and again. Noiz matches his pace, his fervor, both of them pitching faster and faster until a groan spills from Noiz's lips and Sei feels the liquid heat of Noiz's seed inside of him.

He shudders, an insistent sound caught in his throat. His hips stop their urgent beat, letting Noiz's orgasm run its course, but his hands reach out, hooking on Noiz's wrist, dragging his hand forward so Sei can find pressure there. Noiz squeezes around him and Sei moans, pushing forward into his calloused hand, bumping against the awkward line of his broken fingers until he finds his release.

Sei can only hold the tableau for a moment, gazing down at Noiz with his eyes unfocused and shoulders heaving, before he slips off of Noiz's cock, letting himself fall forward into the welcome embrace of the other man's arms.

He thinks that he must have nodded off for a while, because when he opens his eyes again, the sunlight in the room has taken on a cooler tone, the blue of the morning sky visible through the windows. He doesn't bother to check the clock, but instead burrows closer to Noiz, his nose brushing against the soft skin at the hollow of the other man's neck.

Noiz laughs, and Sei feels the sound reverberate through him.

"Good morning," he says, quiet, his fingers stroking slowly through Sei's hair.

"Good morning..." Sei replies, closing his eyes again, soothed by the gesture.

"I have to get up soon," Noiz muses, though the quiet softness of his tone tells Sei that there's no urgency to the need. It can't be too late in the morning.

"Then, get up soon," he murmurs in reply, shifting to spread himself over Noiz's body, tangling legs with legs, wrapping his arms around the other man's chest as if to hold him in place. "You can stay here until then."

Noiz snorts, his breath ruffling Sei's hair. "Is that a request?"

"Mhm, it might be," Sei says, sighing heavily as Noiz's fingers trail down against the nape of his neck.

"I think I can grant that."

"I'm glad."

Sei settles, ever so slightly, into Noiz's touch. He knows he won't have long to savor this moment, but for the time that it lasts, he wants to memorize everything about it. Every touch, every drag of Noiz's fingertips against his skin. Every texture, soft and hard, firm and tender, that defines the space that lies between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this work were shamelessly inspired by the following story from The Onion:
> 
> http://www.theonion.com/articles/rock-apparently-factors-into-girlfriends-shower-ro,33138/
> 
> Props to Tigerine for helping beta.


End file.
